


Umbrella

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge, Parentlock, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-04 13:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John is a sweet if forgetful Papa.





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: broken umbrella  
(I wrote one for life pile already, I used broken umbrella as a prompt in it's place.)
> 
> Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

“What happened to you?” John looked up as his drenched daughter passed.

"Oh Papa! School bus broke down. I was only a click away. Thought I’d be good, but I’m soaking wet and the wind broke Speedy." Rosie looked forlornly at the umbrella in her hand. 

“Sorry sweetie,” John took the umbrella. “Go get dry and hit the homework. I’ll bring you a hot cider.”

“Thanks, Papa.”

Speedy the Sloth cartoon character was featured on the umbrella she has had for years. She loved the umbrella. She’s lost gloves, shoes and hats, but never Speedy. John knew she was upset about it.

John opened the umbrella.

_Just bent up. I think can fix this._

He grabbed pliers to work on it.

Two hours later, Sherlock came home. He walked over to a frustrated John, pliers and a slightly less mangled umbrella in hand.

"What are you doing, love?" Sherlock kissed his husband.

"I'm trying to fix Speedy for Rosie," he said. "I know you paid a lot of money for it and it’s her favorite."

"It’s a regular umbrella, John, not Mycroft’s," Sherlock chuckled, digging in a closet and coming out with a duplicate Speedy umbrella. "You forgot we bought replacements in case she lost one?”

“Dammit! I remember now.” John groaned as he threw the broken one in the bin.


End file.
